


The Way To The Beasts Heart - The Curse

by laurahelen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Bondage, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut, eruri - Freeform, hunter x dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy AU in which Levi wants to join Erwin's army and become a strong knight. Erwin has his doubts about him and thinks he is weak but Levi is going to show Erwin just what he is really capable of.<br/>Erwin also has a secret that Levi will soon discover and will come to terms whether he can learn to trust him dependently or will kill him on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To The Beasts Heart - The Curse

{Erwin's P.O.V} : For as long as I could remember I have been cursed, my whole family was a curse.. I can still taste  
that horrible poison in my mouth everytime I thirst for a drink.. Damn that witch, damn her to hell! When I catch her I  
will give her a fate worse than death! ... 

The thought of killing the witch would run through Erwin's head every single day and night, he awoke from his slumber  
that night and looked out to the sun rising over the hills. "Today.. today is my birthday" . It was the 28th of November,  
Erwin's birthday.. the Royal palace of Shinginashina was holding a grand ceremony in honor of this special day, the day  
that he would be crowned king come his 25th Birthday. Washing himself thoroughly he made sure not one part of him  
was dirty as it would give a bad impression, a king certainly does not smell nor does he not take a bath. A sudden burst  
of the door flung open as Erwin quickly covered himself incase it was his maids but this time before him stood the royal  
messenger. "Prince Erwin, you are needed down stairs in the hall, we have a guest.", Erwin sleeked his hair back and  
peeked out from behind the curtain, "I'll be right down, just give me two minutes please.", with that said the messenger  
ran downstairs to the hall and informed the young man that Erwin would be seeing him shortly. 

A quick two minutes past when Erwin came downstairs in a white shirt that was buttoned down a bit revealing his  
chizzled chest and black tight pants, he arrived at his throne as he sat down and sighed. "okay let's get this over with,  
state your name and business young man". A young raven haired man with steel blue eyes and a cold look upon his face  
stood before him and stared up at his gazing crystal like eyes. "Levi Ackerman is my name your highness and I stand  
here in your presence for a request." Erwin stared into Levi's eyes before opening his mouth to speak, there was something  
very familiar about him that Erwin couldn't put his finger on but he would have to wait until later to figure it out.  
"so you stand here before in order for a request.. what request might this be young hunter?" , Levi fixed his gaze  
towards Erwin and straightened his posture before taking a deep breath in and out. "I request that I become one  
of your guards and serve you and the royal family.." 

Erwin blinked a few times trying to process what he just heard.. a sudden outburst of laughter filled the room which made  
Levi very annoyed as he twitched one of his eyebrows, "you want to serve as one of my guards do you? well let me tell  
you this Mr Ackerman.. this isn't some handy man's work shop that you can kick your feet up and relax whenever you  
want .. to be a guard takes real skill and focus, what makes you think that you have that?". Annoyed by this comment  
Levi turned around as if to walk off but took a knife from his boot and threw it towards Erwin just missing his head.  
"I'm not here to be laughed at your highness, what i'm saying isn't bullshit.. I have the skill, the will power, the focus  
and a damn clear mind.. I don't get sad at pointless deaths and I sure as hell don't fall in love..." . Erwin could see  
the concentration in his eyes and the vibe that he was getting of him, he was definitely solider worthy. "You have excellent  
aiming skills, you sure talk big... but how well are you in battle?" He stepped down off his throne and grabbed a sword  
from one of the guards, the other guard gave a sword to Levi and the both held it in their hands firmly. 

"Alright, on my count of three we will test your skills to see how good you really are.. hope you aren't scared hunter."  
Levi smirked to himself and turned his back as Erwin did the same, "Swords at the ready.. " They both held their swords  
to their faces and looked in front of them. "One.. " They both took a step forward. "Two..." Another step forward.  
"THREE!" the guard yelled, Erwin and Levi both swung their sword at the same time which made them clash together  
making a "cling" like noise, Levi flipped backwards to get out of the heated moment and swung forward.. Erwin  
managed to duck that move and lunged forward almost hitting Levi in the chest area. "Tsk what kind of a fighter  
are you?", for what seemed upon hours of fighting Erwin somehow managed to kick Levi's feet causing him to fall on  
his back winded.. Erwin took this opportunity to then pierce his sword right next to his face into the ground, he bent  
down closely to Levi's face hearing him pant and wheeze. "you need more training if you want to become a guard..  
meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning for your training.." He stood up dusting himself off and walked away  
throwing away the sword towards the guard, Levi sitting up breathless and wheezy stared at Erwin walking away  
before yelling at him. "Oi, where the hell am I supposed to stay?". Erwin chuckled and waved his hand "you can sleep  
in the barn". With that said Levi moved his rug-sack to the barn yard and made himself a bed full of hay and a single  
blanket that he carried around with him, he then looked towards the night sky and whispered. "I will become a guard  
just you wait Erwin Smith!" He then fell asleep to the sounds of the nightlife around him.. 

 

Although seemed peaceful in the Shinginshina Palace across the night sky of Trost a familiar noise could be heard..  
the towns people knew this sound all to well and were in fear of what was to come.. the terror of... the beast with  
golden wings.


End file.
